Seperated
by ClawsOfLegacy
Summary: Four kits are found at a gathering and seperated into four different clans. This is their fate.
1. Starting stuff

Meadowclan(Windclan)

Leader;

Stagstar- White tom with icy blue eyes

Deputy- Doespring- Fluffy Fawn She-Cat

Creekclan(Riverclan)

Leader- Reedstar- Pale Brown tom

Ridgeclan(Shadowclan)

Rockstar- Dark Grey tabby she-cat

Leafclan(Thunderclan)

Birchstar- Large White and Black Tom

The allegiances currently only have who was introduced in the prologue and some Ocs I added in. I'm most likely going to type the chapters since I'm in the middle of a three hour drive, and then fill in the blanks of whoever's Oc fits that. Or I'll just get all the ideas down and go do something else. I don't know, because I already typed out 92 warriors oc names that I can use. And I've only been in the car an hour.

Anyways, here's the OC form!

If it's an Apprentice, please put the warrior name/medicine cat name after!

For the ranks Deputy (Which Meadowclan is not excepting) and Medicine cat, I will choose whichever one comes first.

I know not everyone will be all over this story, so if you are the first person to submit an Oc, please only have one deputy or one medicine cat! (Though if nobody else submits.. then that rule will be in the trash can.)

Anyways, HERE'S the Oc form!

Name;

Clan;

Rank;

Appearance(Eye color!)

Personality(Don't make them perfect, and be descriptive!)

Mate?

Kits?

Kin;

Do you care if they die?

Any scars?

Other;

If they have a mate or kits that aren't deceased, then please fill out forms for them. You don't have to fill out forms for kin if their kin is alive, but you don't want to do a form.

OH! By the way, I created the foster mother of the kit that went to Meadowclan, because I had a brilliant idea. Stagstar's mate is Doeheart, And they had two kits but one died. Stagstar took in the little kit who's name I'm not gonna mention yet, to replace his dead kit. Oh, screw this. The Meadowclan kit is Fawnkit. GET IT? DOE AND STAG= FAWN? HAHAH- wait. It could also be Buckstar and Doeheart... HMMMMMMMM

nah.

hAlP

Oh, and by the way,

Berrynose And Dovewing danced in the middle of the camp, Dovewing doing the macerena improperly and Berrynose flossing. Then, Lilystrike came out of nowhere and ripped all the pages out of the books where Tigerheart and Dovewing looked at or talked to each other. Then she whiteouted every word that said DOVEWING or that was talking about that foxheart. Then the foxheart Dovewing never existed, and Berrynose got slapped by Poppyfrost for dancing with another she-cat.

THE END

NOW IT'S AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER


	2. Prologue!

Oh wow! I did NOT think I'd get that many ocs already! So here's the prologue, although the real story won't start for another two days!

 **To whatshisface, the owner of Nightface-**

 **Snowfeather is gonna be the medicine cat of Ridgeclan. Whatshisface, you wrote Reedstar in his form but you said he was in Ridgeclan. Did you mean Creekclan?**

 **RIGHT! BY WHATSHISFACE I MEAN BEOWULFNINJA!**

 **I forgot your name, sorry ;-;**

Here's the prologue!

Birchstar opened his mouth to speak.

"Prey has been plentiful in Leafclan , and-" The leader of Leafclan was suddenly interrupted by a voice that belonged to a Ridgeclan elder.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT MEWLING!" The elder's pelt was ruffled and unkempt, and no one was sitting near him. Behind the elder was a thicket.

"What?" Doeheart, Stagstar's mate, leaped gracefully, despite her pregnant belly, over to where the elder was crossly glaring at everyone.

Doespring stuck her head inside the thicket and poked it out, her ears twitching with surprise. "Kits!" The deputy of Meadowclan announced, looking around.

"Do they belong to anyone?" Birchstar asked from where he now was beside Doeheart with the other leaders, Staring at the Kits who had been moved into the moonlight.

Cats from the four clans all shook their heads in confusion, murmuring in surprise.

"There's four of them. Perhaps it's a sign from Starclan. Maybe each clan is supposed to take one." Reedstar, the thoughtful leader of Creekclan, announced.

"No! That'd be horrible! There kits! We can't separate them!" Rockstar, Ridgeclan's leader, argued.

"We have no choice. If they all go to one clan, then the other clans won't be happy." Reedstar pointed out. He rested his tail tip on Rockstar's shoulder for a quick moment as a gesture of comfort. "Besides, their eyes aren't even open. They won't remember each other."

And that's how it happened. Meadowclan got a Fawn colored she-kit with unusual white sploctes, Ridgeclan got a tawny she-kit with green eyes, Creekclan got a handsome silver and white tom-kit, and Leafclan got a tortiseshell and white she-kit. Birchstar never got to finish his report, and Raggedclaw, the elder who first discovered the kits, went home twice as grumpy (which everyone thought was impossible) because nobody had even acknowledged the fact the HE found the kits. The end.

Just kidding. This is just the beginning.

 **That's it! Kind of weird, But it's what I thought of.**

 **(Here's a list of the allegiances so far, just in case the owners want me to change anything or if I got something wrong.)**

Meadowclan(Windclan)

 **Leader;**

Stagstar- White tom with icy blue eyes

Deputy- Doespring- Fluffy Fawn She-Cat

Medicine cat-

 **Creekclan(Riverclan)**

Leader- Reedstar- Pale Brown tom

Deputy-

Medicine cat-

Warriors;

Thornfur- Short-furred Brown tom with amber eyes and scars on his flank

 **Ridgeclan (Shadowclan)**

Rockstar- Dark Grey tabby she-cat

Deputy

Medicine cat- Snowfeather- White Scottish fold with a light grey underbelly and soft green eyes

 **Leafclan(Thunderclan)**

Leader;

Birchstar- Large White and Black Tom

Deputy;

Medicine cat;

Warriors;

Lemoneye- White tom with splotches of yellow, yellow eyes

Apprentices

Adderpaw- White she-cat with silver patches and green eyes


	3. Chapter 1(Creekclan)

To Beowulfninja(Hope I got that right)

It's okay! It's better Nightface is Creekclan because if he was RidgeclN then I'd feel bad about not accepting him because Snowfeather was first.

To ShadowclanMC-

Thanks!

Creekclan was bustling with activities.

Reedstar was talking to his deputy by the Mossyrock, while his brother, Nightface, sorted his herbs in the medicine den, grumbling about the shriveled juniper berries.

The hunting patrols had already come back with so much fresh-kill, every cat had eaten and still some food remained. The afternoon patrol had already gone out.

The apprentices were practicing battling and hunting moves, while the elders gossiped outside their den.

The kits were playing clans, Creekclan vs Ridgeclan. They leaped onto each others tails, and tackled each other playfully.

All the kits except for one, that is.

Riverkit sat at the back of the nursery, his tail curled around the paws he was staring at. He clawed the grass slightly, tearing at it.

"Riverkit, you shouldn't hide in here all day. You need fresh air! Why don't you go play with the other cats?" A Pale Golden She-cat padded into the nursery, her eyes shimmering with concern.

Riverkit cringed. "No thanks, Yellowtail. I'm fine here." The truth, however, was that he didn't want to talk to Honeykit and Lightkit.

No, they didn't bully him. But they definitely made him feel uncomfortable, with all the questions they asked. He was a moon older than them, and they seemed to think that he actually remembered being separated from his siblings.

When Riverkit tried to think about that leaf-bare night, he remembered nothing but coldness and the warmth of other kittens, their thick furs pressed again his short fur. Then cold again, before waking up in the nursery with Lightkit prodding his side, Honeykit by his brother's side.

Riverkit had no memory of his siblings, and quite frankly, he could have cared less. The way he heard the elder's stories, he realized it was best to never get close to anyone because when they died, he wouldn't feel that much remorse or loss.

It made perfect sense to him. However, Riverkit couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness, watching Yellowtail's kits play clan. EchoSTEP was their medicine cat, LightSTAR was the leader, and HoneyCLAW was the deputy. Riverkit's "Siblings" were Ridgeclan, battling the other with sheathed paws.

Riverkit shivered, choking down a cough. However, Yellowtail was watching him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Riverkit?" The concern in her eyes was growing. Riverkit swallowed back a sigh at his stupidity.

"No, I'm fine." Yellowtail looked unconvinced, so he added; "I don't need to go see Nightface."

"Too bad. Come on, let's go see what your mother thinks." Yellowtail stalked out of the nursery, not waiting for a response. Sighing, and left with no other option, Riverkit followed Yellowtail out of the nursery.

Okay, I now this is a short and slightly stupid chapter, but I really need more characters, and I don't want to fill them up with my own, like I had to do with Yellowtail and her kits.

~PLEASE READ THIS~

Remember how I said in the first bit that I might make the rule of only one Medicine cat, deputy, or leader go in the trash can?

Well, it is in the trash can now! Yay!

Just don't make every single deputy and every single med.

okay, so here's what we need;

Meadowclan(Windclan)

Leader;  
Stagstar- White tom with icy blue eyes

Deputy- Doespring- Fluffy Fawn She-Cat

Medicine cat;

1 Needed! Apprentice; 1 Needed!

Warriors;

At least 3 needed! Or 6..

Apprentices;

At least 2 needed!

Queens;

I need one with a lot of kits, if someone wants me to they can make the Queen and I'll make the kits. I want Doespring to care for Meadowclan's kit, but she was still pregnant went it arrived, so the other queen would give the kit up when Doespring's one kit was born because it was stressful for the other queen to care for 4-5 kits. ALRIGHT THAT PROBABLY MADE NO SENSE OH WELL

Elders;

At least 1 Needed

Creekclan(Riverclan)

Leader- Reedstar- Pale Brown tom

Deputy-  
1 Needed!

Medicine cat-  
Nightface- Black tom with seemingly glowing yellow eyes Apprentice; 1 Needed!

Warriors;

Thornfur- Short-furred Brown tom with amber eyes and scars on his flank

2 At least more needed(that made no sense but it's 11:45 at night give me a break XD)

Queens;

1 MORE CAT NEEDED TO CARE FOR RIVERKIT AND HAVE OTHER KITS

Yellowtail- Pale Golden tabby She-Cat with a white belly and paws(Mother to

Honeykit(Golden tom-kit)Lightkit(Pale golden tabby tom-kit)Echokit(Beautiful Silver tabby she-kit with white paws and chest)

Elders

At least one needed

Ridgeclan (Shadowclan)

Rockstar- Dark Grey tabby she-cat

Deputy;1 Needed

Medicine cat- Snowfeather- White Scottish fold with a light grey underbelly and soft green eyes  
motherly, kind, stubborn sarcastic cheeky

Warriors;

At least 3 needed!

Apprentices;

At least two needed!

Queens;

At least 1 Needed!

Elders;

At least one needed

Leafclan(Thunderclan)

Leader;  
Birchstar- Large White and Black Tom

Deputy; 1 Needed

Medicine cat;1 needed

Warriors;

Lemoneye- White tom with splotches Of EXTREMELY BRIGHT yellow, yellow eyes

2-4 more needed)

Apprentices

Adderpaw- White she-cat with silver patches and green eyes

Queens

At least one needed to look for this clan's kit!

Elders;

1 Needed

 **tHaNkS!**


	4. Yet another announement

I am so sorry, but this is not another chapter. But don't worry, the chapter should be out by Sunday. I have a book report and a Rube Goldbug machine due (Rube Goldberg- Taking a simple task and making it really over complicated) soon, and I have had rehearsal for a play every day, from Sunday to Thursday for four hours. This is probably one of the busiest weeks of my life (Oof)

But anyways, here's the updated allegiances!

(Oh, and if you guys can, avoid putting more cats in Creekclan, because Ridgeclan and Leafclan have like none, So I added some of my own ocs)

Pixelfun20,

Thanks for submitting so many ocs!

I was so confused about Heatherstorm and I thought you called her a she-cat but wrote tom in other, But then I realized they were two different cats, Dandilionfrost was smushed into her form XD BUT I GOT IT! i'M mAgIcAl! i ThInK

Meadowclan(Windclan)

Leader; Stagstar- White tom with icy blue eyes

Deputy- Doespring- Fluffy Fawn She-Cat

Medicine cat;

1 Needed! Apprentice; 1 Needed!

Warriors;

Dandelionfrost- Light ginger tom with white paws and belly and amber Eyes.

Suntail- Golden tabby she-cat

Apprentices;

Flowerpaw- Pale Grey She-Cat with green eyes

At least 2 needed!

Queens;

Creeklight- A light grey she-cat with darker stripes and dark blue eyes (Mother to Poolkit; Blue-grey she-kit with amber eyes- Lightkit; Very Light ginger and white tom-kit with amber eyes-Nettlekit(Light Grey tom-kit with darker stripes and blue eyes)- Fernkit; Pale Grey And White she-kit with green eyes)

Elders;

Brokenwind- Pale Grey tom with asthma

At least 1 Needed

Creekclan(Riverclan)

Leader- Reedstar- Pale Brown tom

Deputy- Kinkeye- Exetremely handsome light Brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Medicine cat- Nightface- Black tom with seemingly glowing yellow eyes Apprentice; 1 Needed!

Warriors;

Wrenleap- A light reddish brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Thornfur- Short-furred Brown tom with amber eyes and scars on his flank

Frostytoe- Silver tom with white toes and tail-tip

Mothstripe- Pale tabby she-cat(Looks like Longtail)

Yellowrain- Light ginger she-cat with lighter paws and amber eyes

Heatherstorm- Light Brown tabby she-cat with lighter paws and amber Eyes

Apprentices;

Oakpaw- A Dark Brown She-Cat with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes

Alderpaw- Dark reddish-Brown She-Cat with dark amber eyes

Alderpaw-

Queens;

1 MORE CAT NEEDED TO CARE FOR RIVERKIT AND HAVE OTHER KITS

Lilyfeather- A ginger and white she-cat with bright green eyes (Mother to Grasskit; A large light brown tabby tom-kit with grass green eyes; Foxkit; A light ginger tom with white markings around his face and green eyes)

Yellowtail- Pale Golden tabby She-Cat with a white belly and paws(Mother to

Honeykit(Golden tom-kit)Lightkit(Pale golden tabby tom-kit)Echokit(Beautiful Silver tabby she-kit with white paws and chest)

Elders

Risingsun- Beautiful Pale ginger she-cat with pale yellow eyes, very popular with the clans

At least one needed

Ridgeclan (Shadowclan)

Rockstar- Dark Grey tabby she-cat

Deputy;1 Needed

Medicine cat- Snowfeather- White Scottish fold with a light grey underbelly and soft green eyes motherly, kind, stubborn sarcastic cheeky

Warriors;

Rainleaf- Silver she-cat with vibrant green eyes

Falconscar- Pale, Dark Brown, And Light Brown patched tom with a large scar on his flank

Apprentices;

Crowpaw- Smoky Grey tom

Queens;

At least 1 Needed!

Elders;

At least one needed

Leafclan(Thunderclan)

Leader; Birchstar- Large White and Black Tom

Deputy; 1 Needed

Medicine cat;1 needed

Warriors;

Lemoneye- White tom with splotches Of EXTREMELY BRIGHT yellow, yellow eyes

Icetail; White she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nightshine; Black She-Cat with bright green eyes

2-4 more needed)

Apprentices

Adderpaw- White she-cat with silver patches and green eyes

Ferretpaw- Pale musky Brown tabby she-cat

Queens

At least one needed to look for this clan's kit!

Elders;

1 Needed

(I didn't do this at first, so here's this so far)

Thanks to everyone who submitted ocs, here's who belongs to who;

ShadowclanMC- Snowfeather

Beowulfninja- Nightface

Crypt of Fallen King- Adderpaw, Thornfur

P0PC0RN4XES- Lemoneye

Pixelfun20- Kinkeye, Creeklight, Heatherstorm, Dandelionfrost, Nettlekit, Lightkit, Poolkit, Lilyfeather, Foxkit, Grasskit, Wrenleap, Oakpaw, Alderpaw, Patchkit, And Yellowrain.

Everything else is me!

And sorry if I got anything wrong!


End file.
